


Night Music

by misumaru



Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len seems to have invaded every aspect of Ryotarou's life. Even his dreams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the masturbation square on my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) card. Thanks as always to [ldybastet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet) for the beta! :D I am aware I have a Taniyama problem...
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters used in this story are the property of Neoromance.

Lately, Ryotarou finds he’s been thinking about Len. A lot. And not in a way that he finds comfortable.

He’s a teenage boy, right? And wet dreams are pretty much part of the deal. Most of the time, it’s a fairly standard, if cheesy, set up – he’s a knight in shining armour, rescuing the beautiful Princess Kahoko from a terrible dragon. After an amazing show of heroics, the dragon (blue scales, frown, breathes ice instead of fire) is defeated, the day is saved, and the princess is all too eager to prove how grateful she is to her brave knight. 

Only… Sometimes, the princess gets left behind. Sometimes, he finds himself in the arms of the dragon instead. A dragon that’s suddenly become a lot smaller, and a hell of a lot more human. Ryotarou finds himself eagerly sliding his tongue down his former opponent’s throat, running his hands over the now far too familiar body in front of him, and grinding their cocks together until they both…

He wakes up. He’s drenched in sweat and breathing hard, his boxers are sticky, and he’s painfully, _shamefully_ hard in a way that never happens when he just dreams of Kahoko. It’s impossible to get back to sleep in this state, so Ryotarou lies there doing his best to wish the erection away, thinking about how stupid this is and how much he hates Len for... for… pretty much everything. It never works. All he can do is kick off his covers, spit on his hand, and reach down to take care of the problem. He always feels a little guilty about this – the walls aren’t exactly thick and he worries that he might wake his little brother in the adjoining room – but all that’s forgotten once he starts to fist his cock in an easy rhythm. 

To begin with, he tries to bring his thoughts back to Kahoko. To think about her cheerful smile and energy, and how her soft curves might look under that uniform. But red hair quickly turns to blue, and he finds Len in front of him once again.

Len, naked and flushed, lying on his back as Ryotarou looms over him, unable to look Ryotarou in the eyes.

Len on his knees, hollowing his cheeks as he swallows Ryotarou’s cock to the hilt and showing every sign of enjoyment.

Len collared and on all fours, begging Ryotarou to just touch him, please, to just do whatever he wants…

It’s that last image that makes Ryotarou’s hand speed up and brings him closer to the edge. The thought of stuck-up Len lowering himself in that way, shamelessly begging for sex, and from Ryoutarou, of all people… Ryotarou’s turned on by and ashamed of the fantasy at the same time. He tells himself that it’s just teenage hormones, that he doesn’t really want to do this to Len in real life – it’s just his frustrations getting mixed up with the perpetual horniness of a teenage boy. But then his imagination flares up again, and Len’s moans fill his ears as Ryotarou slides inside, and he’s gasping as he comes all over his own hand. That’s when he knows those thoughts are a lie. After all, the name on his lips as he came wasn’t Kahoko’s.

The next morning, inevitably, he’ll run into Len. The slightest contact, be it the bumping of shoulders or an accidental brush of hands, leaves Ryotarou red-faced and biting Len’s head off, while looking for the nearest exit. Len looks confused and, for once, Ryotarou can’t blame him. 

Once he’s clear, Ryotarou stops and curses his imagination. Life would have been so much easier if he’d just kept dreaming of Kahoko, but no, Len had to ruin that as well, didn’t he? One of these days, he’s going to snap and tell Len exactly why he can’t stand to be in the same room as him…

And maybe, on that day, he’ll have the guts to ask Len why he was blushing as well.


End file.
